1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an art of an electrical connector for connecting a land grid package (LGP) to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A China Patent No. 200972988 issued on Nov. 7, 2007, discloses an electrical connector for connecting an LGP to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector has a housing comprising a bottom wall, four side walls and a receiving room defined therebetween for receiving the LGP. The electrical connector comprises a plurality of spring plates assembled to the side walls for resisting against the LGP and a number of contacts mounted into the bottom wall. Each contact has a spring pin extending outward from the bottom wall for contacting with the LGP.
However, while the LGP is pressed downward, it is difficult to guide and control a horizontal movement of the LGP.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.